Nyontek!
by Inu Sakuya
Summary: UTS berlalu,UAS mendekat !Yosuke yang pemalas bakal ngerasain gimana pedihnya UAS fisika,Matematika ama kimia!song fic nyontek: anak band , garingness,OOC and typos inside...dont like dont read!


Hai! Inu sakuya disini!

Ini fanfic baru inu,jadi klo ada salah maaf ya !

Disclaimer:persona 4 itu punya bapak ATLUS !cerita ini punya inuu!

Warning:OOC,gaje-ness sama typos (maybe)

Nyontek-Anak Band

**matematika fisika kimia pelajaran yang membuatku gila****  
><strong>**sudah semalaman ku hapal rumus-rumusnya **

yosuke:b-besok ada ulangan matematika?lho ko gua gak tau ada ulangan pelajaran guru tonggos itu sih?abis gua..

lalu,Yosuke langsung belajar…semalaman,saudara saudara!SEMALAMAN!*plak!*

yosuke:mending gua tidur dah…udah belajar ini..

**sampai sekolah kok lupa semua?**

Yosuke : *bangun*AAAHH !GUA KESIANGAAANN!

Yosuke langsung siap-siap terus pergi ke sekolah..

Disekolah…

Yosuke : tadi malem gua belajar apa ya?

**T`lah ku kerahkan rumus rumus jitu**

**Jawabannya tetap gak ketemu…**

Yosuke: pake rumus andalan gua aahh ~

Tiga menit kemudian(lah?emangnya UN?)…

Yosuke :YAAAHH!KOK GAK KETEEMU?

**Oh my god!soalnya susah semua!**

Yosuke :*nangis Bombay*ya ampuuun!susah semuaaa

**Lebih baik kucoba nyontek aja! **

Yosuke :*liat ke yukiko* aah,gue nyontek ke dia aah~

**Pak guru,tolong pejamkan matamu! satu menit saja ku ingin nyontek temanku.. **

Si yosuke langsung pergi kedepan tepatnya ke depan meja Morooka…

Yosuke : uuhh..pak?

Morooka :APAAN HANAMURA?

Yosuke: (gile lu)uuhh…bapak bias tutup mata gak?satu menit ajaa!

Morooka:emoh ah (I:hah?lho kok—perasaan inu gak tulis naskah kayak gini deh…)

Yosuke:atuh paakk!plis paakk!

Morooka:GAK MAU!

**Pak guru please tolong ngertiin aku,**

**Ku ingin nilaiku bagus agar bias cepat lulus..**

Yosuke:ATUH PAK!SAYA PINGIN LULUS DARI SEKOLAH NISTA INI!

Morooka:*nada seven icons*gak… gak ..gak.. mau!

**T`lah ku kerahkan rumus rumus jitu**

**Jawabannya tetap gak ketemu…**

Yosuke :ada soal yang ini ya?pake rumus andalan gue yang lainya ah!

5 menit kemudian…(I:kok makin lama ya?M:tau tuh si yosuke..)

Yosuke :AAHH!JAWABANNYA TETEP GAK KETEMU!

Morooka:DIEM,HANAMURA BLEKOK!

Yosuke:(inikan bukan iklan GPU…)iye pak…

**Oh my god!soalnya susah semua!**

Yosuke:(wanjiiir!soalnya susah semua lagi!)

**Lebih baik kucoba nyontek aja!**

Yosuke:(kayaknya gua bias nyontek si yukiko deh..)*liat kanak kiri,eh si morooka lagi gak ada*err…yukikoo!

Yukiko:ya yosuke?

Yosuke: Kamu udah selese ngerjain soal ulangannya belom?

Yukiko:…udah!

Yosuke:*pasang puppy begging eyes*boleh nyontek gaa?

Yukiko:(entar lu gua bilangin ke chie yah)*evil smile*boleh kok yos

Yosuke:aseeek makasih yuki-chaann!

**Pak guru tolong pejamkan matamu!satu menit saja ku ingin nyontek temanku..**

Yosuke balik ke depan,ke meja morooka(ceritanya si morooka udah balik ke kelasnya ^^)…

Yosuke:*puppy begging eyes (lagi)*paakk tutup mata bapak dong~~

Morooka:ih,jelek banget sih lu!gak mau gua!

Yosuke:atuuuuhh bapak mah ..

Morooka:KAGAK!

**Pak guru,please tolong ngertiin aku kuingin nilaiku bagus agar bias cepat lulus….**

Yosuke:atuuh pak saya mau cepet luls dari sekolah ini….

Morooka:lu kan baru kelas 2!

Yosuke:oh iya ya..

**Pak guru tolong pejamkan matamu satu menit saja ku ingin nyontek temanku..**

Yosuke:boleh ya paaak?satu menit aja..

Morooka:gak mau!

**Pak guru tolong pejamkan matamu,satu menit saja kuingin nyontek temanku.. **

Yosuke:bapak morooka yang baik….kabulin permintaan aku paaak!

Morooka:ohh tidak bisaaa

**Pak guru tolong pejamkan matamu,satu menit saja kuingin nyontek temanku.. **

Yosuke:pak morooka yang (hoekz) "ganteng",tutup mata ya?satu menit aja kok!ga pake lamaa!

Morooka:(dari tadi kek ngerayu kayak gini)…yaudah!*nutup mata*nih udah!

Yosuke:yees!pak morooka is the best teacher ever!XD

Balik ke tempat duduk…

Yukiko:mau dilanjutin gak?

Yosuke:woke

30 menit kemudian (I:pak,bangun pak!M;woah!astagfirullah!ane ketiduran gan!inu masih ye!)

Morooka:waktu habis!

Yosuke:WUAPAAA?

Yukiko:dah,yosu!aku ngumpulin kertas dulu yaah

Yosuke:aaaahh!yukikoooooooo!

Morooka:*ngambil kertas ulangan yosuke*udah cukup hanamura..

Yosuke:AAHHHH!soalnya baru aku isi 25 soal!aduuuuh kan semuanya 50 soal!

Morooka:de el

**Pak guru please tolong…**

Yosuke**;**Pak Morooka,please tolong jangan gampar saya…

**Fin!**

Inu:oh iya hampir lupa!ini tuh,songfic bukan fanfic!maaf ya readers-san…


End file.
